


Felicity

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Godam: Putih Hitam (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: “Have you ever considered to ask me if I wanted it?”or,The extra chapter of `Saudade`.
Relationships: Godam/Culuikha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> I set the privacy to the highest. It was supposed to be an innocent M-rated(?) but turned out I bablas.

“Dam.”

“Yes?”

“You’re poking me. Stop it.”

“Eh? But I don’t—”

“I’m not talking about your _fingers_.”

_What?_

Hearing that, Godam was fully awakened. He inspected where he was for a second.

Culuikha curled adorably in his embrace, with his small back facing Godam’s chest. The black-haired guy glanced at the window. Judging from the city light and the faint sound outside, he predicted it was around one or two in the midnight. Culuikha wasn’t normally a morning person; for him to suddenly wake up at this hour made Godam worry. He tightened his hug around Culuikha’s waist, neck craned, tried to catch a glimpse of his junior’s face. Seeing those light-colored eyes half-opened soothed him, Culuikha always had an issue with sleeping because of him being haunted by a series of the nightmare.

“I thought you’re being delirious,” Godam murmured in his sleepy voice, “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Culuikha huffed, “Not exactly you, but a _part_ of you did.”

“What are you talking – _oh_,” (finally) noticing that it was his private Culuikha was talking about, Godam blushed a little. He seriously was grateful for being the big spoon, right now, “Well, I’m a healthy twenty-two years old male; you can’t expect me to _not_ having an erection,” in his defense, they were _cuddling_, and it was his most special person on earth he was embracing. Godam lazily left a light peck on the back of Culuikha’s exposed neck and then snuggled his earlobe, “Worry not, I would never do anything else without your permission, especially when you’re sleeping. I’ve promised you, right?”

There was a solid silence for a moment,

They were officially a couple and it had been _months_ since then. Sadly, the most intimate thing they had ever done was simply cuddling until one of them fell asleep. Culuikha was clueless when it came to a relationship, but, really – even Awang (and Sancaka, duh) had lost his virginity like, a month ago?

Godam was, as expected, a full-time lover. His warm personality made him easy to naturally showered Culuikha with gentleness and compassion. For instance: his first was the first thing Culuikha saw every morning. Godam had this habit to call Culuikha at six in the morning with phone-cameras activated. They rarely went to the campus or had lunch together due to the difference in their daily schedule, but Godam tried to pick him up as often as possible. They enjoyed their dinner, finishing their college tasks, and Godam would drop him off in front of his apartment. Of course, a forehead kiss included.

Once in awhile, Culuikha took his partner to visit the art exhibition. In another chance, he dragged Godam for a make-over; forced him to wear more stylish clothing or gave him a fresh haircut. On the weekend, they did regular sleepovers. Usually, Godam stayed at Culuikha’s place, for his partner always complained about how Godam didn’t have a proper set of bathroom amenities. They acted like two good friends in public and never came out for the sake of many things. However, their closest buddies knew; Sancaka said that asking Godam not to show his overflowing attention towards Culuikha was beyond impossible.

(Or in Awang’s language: _dude, stop eye-fucking him already, I’m trynna eat, here._)

Overall, they did just fine, like any other newlyweds who were eager to explore new things together.

Except for one thing,

One _sacred_ thing, if you asked Godam.

Say, Culuikha’s (useless) attempts in luring his partner into the ‘forbidden’ path. Every time he tried to step up the game, Godam was either too shy or too dense to reciprocate his actions. Sometimes, Culuikha stared too long at his own reflection in the mirror and asked, _am I not interesting enough?_

Well,

“Now, shall we go back to sleep?” Godam, blockheaded as usual, asked, “We still have plenty—”

“I’m not sleeping,”

Godam furrowed his brows, “…pardon?”

“And I’m giving you my permission,” the bed they were sleeping on rocked a bit as Culuikha turned around to face Godam, eyes staring deeply, “What are you going to do about it?”

“I…” the older man was startled by the brutal honesty Culuikha just showed him. He blinked repeatedly – it wasn’t like he never wanted nor thought about having a _more_ intimate moment with his lover, but to put it in a sentence was just… “—I don’t know if you’re okay with the idea of doing… _that_.”

At Godam’s awkwardness, Culuikha chuckled, “You’re twenty-two and saying ‘sex’ embarrasses you.”

“Because it’s not plainly ‘sex’ I’d like to do, with you,” in the name of the Holy Spirit, Godam was fully conscious right now, “I just, I _wanted_ everything to be well-prepared,” he added while playing with Culuikha’s golden hair, “I thought it would be wise for me to wait until you – until _we_’re ready.”

“How sweet of you, for thinking that deep about me, _but_,” the sound of his breath filled the room. Culuikha put too much intensity in his syllables, “Have you ever considered to ask _me_ if I wanted it?”

Godam was petrified by his question.

And it made Culuikha scoffed, “See? Playing all hero by yourself again.”

“I’m sorry, I thought I’m the only want who wants it,” shyly, Godam admitted, scratching the tip of his nose, “Besides, having _this_ is not a thing I can fully control,” he glanced at his groin, “It gets hard all of the sudden.”

“Dam, I _know_, do you think you’re the only one having dick in this room?” the slight rise of his voice made Godam hummed another _‘sorry_’, but Culuikha was too stubborn to forgive him too easily, “We’re both males, for whatever happens down there, it happens to me too,” his face flushed pink as he spoke – tribute to his pale facial complexion – yet Culuikha was still able to maintain his eye contact, no matter how embarrassed he was, now, “…now, be a _man_ and show me some responsibilities.”

Godam’s face stiffened.

For him, who always took _everything_ about Culuikha way too seriously, the tempting offer was a thing he carefully calculated. He estimated the amount of time they might need, how many hours of sleep they could have right after, and he finally approved the idea after recalling that today was Saturday. He also promised himself to pamper Culuikha all day long if only he did things the wrong way. Wished he didn’t, though. Oh, and perhaps two buckets of ice cream. Culuikha loved sweets and dessert—

He seriously didn’t know what to do. Godam lost all of his calmness – so he blindly followed his instinct to slide his hands beneath the pajamas. Had he told him that he never, like,_ never_, touched any other human being in an erotic way? Godam was sure he had. Culuikha, _either,_ was nowhere familiar with sexual encounter – and it made the young couple mutually had no idea where things would lead them.

And Godam, _being_ Godam, “I’m sorry for not having any experience, I…” with his lips an inch away, he politely asked one more time, for he needed _his_ final words “…give me one reason not to start this.”

“I can give you _thousands_ to keep going,” their lips almost brushed as Culuikha hushed, “You have my consent,” as Culuikha declared his wish, the air was suddenly getting warmer, “You always have.”

At his blessing, Godam kissed him,

Eyes closed. Fingers entwined.

Slowly, gradually, Godam put intensity on his lips. Hands were anywhere on Culuikha’s skin; caressing every inch of his skin, trailing every line of his curves. The touches triggered the smaller man. Culuikha crawled from his position and sat with both legs folded on Godam’s lap. He could feel his partner’s big, calloused hand gripped his waist, helping him to balance himself. Culuikha’s arms took him to cling on Godam’s strong neck. A soft moan escaped his full, sensuous lips, as Godam demanded more of him – the innocent kiss quickly turned into a lustful one once Godam added more and more pressure.

_Oh_, how he was ready to explode. For a first kiss, it was too much. Godam was too much. _Them;_ was too much. Culuikha never knew he was capable of feeling until he met Godam; he realized it every now and then, that only _this_ particular gentleman who could make him whole again.

Thus, Culuikha kissed him _back_.

Godam was momentarily surprised but didn’t object and deepened the kiss when he had the chance. He opened his mouth, silently begged to let his tongue involved. Nobody ever told him that a kiss felt warm, and wet, but tasted like candy. Culuikha was all trembling in Godam’s arms as he hungrily devoured all of him. Had he expected this kind of physical reaction; blood rushing in his veins, heart violently plummeting inside his ribcage, but it was an entirely different story when it came to his mind, his emotion. Godam fulfilled his soul nobody could ever do. This man eased his hunger with whispers and touches and his breath, _oh dear_, his _breathe_ itself almost made him reach his climax.

Culuikha always thought a kiss was a simple act of two pairs of lips battling for dominance but Godam proved him wrong. There was a deep, strong connection they unintentionally build together. He let his guard down as low as zero, being totally vulnerable, showed Godam his truest face and nature.

_Something_ about Godam made him feel right.

“Stop me now or else,” as they finally parted for some fresh air, Godam whispered.

Culuikha didn’t – _couldn’t _– give him a proper reply. He felt a slight throbbing sensation on his sensitive skin as his lover left marks on his collarbone, a silent spell bounded him, claimed him without words. Godam made him groaned, panted, begged for mercy, his slim fingers lost amongst the raven hair. Culuikha gripped them, slowly pulled them down, and forced the bigger man to look up, eye-to-eye with his cerulean eyes. He would never forget how Godam looked at him tonight; it was _too_ lascivious.

Godam, the kindest man he ever knew, transformed into a wild beast. He smirked before running his nose on Culuikha’s neck, up to his ears, whispering the dirtiest things he could think, “…or else.”

He found his eyes, overshadowed with lust, and his lips, covered with sin,

Culuikha cupped Godam’s face, almost as big as his hands. Long fingers traced the strong jawlines, “I’m a _man_,” his tenor was heavier as he spoke, “Treat me like one,” his breath hitched in his lungs as he unbuttoned the fabric he wore, and began to strip Godam as well, left them with nothing but two thin pieces of trunks. Godam gasped when Culuikha teased his arousal by sensually grinding their hips together. A powerful hand invaded a place he never allowed anyone to trespass. Culuikha bit his lower lip when Godam explored _him_, thick fingers prepared his sweet spot, made him unable to think clearly.

Words and sentences were replaced by movement and gestures. Shyness was gone. The discomfort was absent. Culuikha didn’t know where and how did he gain such massive confidence; perhaps because it was Godam he was being with. The way he dropped kisses on his bare skin, pressed specific points that made him jolt, sucked and nibbled and licked – Culuikha was amazed by how much Godam treasured this moment. He felt safe. He felt appreciated. He felt – _alive. _When Godam said he wanted more than just sex, he validated it by showing Culuikha his overwhelming vivacity. Such radiant, ecstatic energy.

Godam pressed his free palm on his partner’s clothed erection; _oh,_ how he _loved_ seeing Culuikha arched his back, “How should we finish this?” his baritone went feral, hoarse, impatiently postulating.

“You dare to ask me how?”

Culuikha put all of his weight on Godam’s left shoulder without abandoning his comfortable lap, trying to reach the cabinet beside the bed. In a quick motion, he pulled open the top drawer, hands grabbed two unfamiliar-yet-familiar products. A clear bottle of personal lubricants and a package of prophylactic rubber. Godam was stunned for a few seconds; wondered how long Culuikha had endured his desire. Being honest, it made him feel as if he was the worst partner in the world. He was about to apologize, but Culuikha silenced him with another kiss, and suddenly their undergarments were nowhere to be seen.

“I’ll put it on you, _later_,” Culuikha commanded amongst his erratic heartbeats. He might let Godam spoil him, invaded him, _penetrate_ him, but there was no way he would play submissive. His intuition told him to grab his partner by his hair, silently ordered him to lower his face, while Culuikha kneeled in front of him. Godam got the message as the distance between his lips and his lover’s hardness was only an inch away. Obediently, the bigger man placed his hands on the sides of Culuikha’s pelvis, _tightly_. Blue eyes challenged cerulean, and, _God_, from this angle, Godam was impossible to resist.

Culuikha hated it how unexpectedly skillful Godam’s tongue was. Warmth and wetness fondled his thin skin, scorching sensation flooded his whole body, as Godam drowned him _whole_ in his mouth.

He never screamed Godam’s name louder than this.

* * *

Godam had to stop himself from asking, _did it hurt? Was I too much? You can properly walk, can’t you? _ …every five minutes or so, because Culuikha looked like he was ready to slaughter him using a rusty cutter. Apparently, being all considerate was tricky if the person he talked to was his own partner.

He seriously couldn’t find a proper sentence to summarize what just happened. A wild ride? A fluffy erotic scene? A deep, wholesome connection which only occurred when a couple finally tore down their last barrier? Godam found it hard to explain. But one thing for sure, they just experienced the most intimate, _vulnerable_ moment together – and he would never trade these feelings with anything else. He did feel sorry for ‘destroying’ his lover until the smaller man collapsed in exhaustion, which was why he offered him to fill the bathtub with warm water along with a fragranced bomb.

(Was the water supposed to be _effervescent_ like that?)

“The warm bath is ready, dear Prince,” Godam laughed and nimbly caught a flying pillow threw at him.

Culuikha was pouting, “Tease me once again and you’ll sleep on the floor.”

“You seriously have to mind your language,” said the older guy while approaching their bed. He swore he would change the sheet and took it to the laundry. The smell and dampness were too suspicious – what if Sancaka came here for a visit? No, Godam wouldn’t risk it. But now, “Should I carry you?”

“And you should stop treating me like this,” he grumbled, but his shivering hands reached Godam’s nape, nevertheless, “I’m allowing you to do so because you showed me no pity like, _at all_.”

Godam chuckled, “That’s what you get for waking up a sleeping lion.”

“You’re a lion, now?” the blond man giggled, “Because your measurement is ridiculously enormous?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Culuikha let Godam steal another kiss from him before effortlessly lifting his body. Something about tonight made him act docile and calm – _perhaps the endorphins_ – he didn’t object every time Godam being all cheesy with his words and actions. Carefully, almost cautiously, Godam opened the bathroom door, gently lowered his lover until he was sitting on the bathtub. Culuikha exhaled in satisfaction as his five senses relaxed at the same time. He leaned in, placing the side of his face on Godam’s bare chest, who was half-squatting beside the container. Culuikha smiled as Godam stroke his golden hair.

“Two baskets of ice cream, tomorrow?” offered the older one.

“While watching Netflix,” Culuikha nodded in agreement, “Can I order some pizza?”

“You can buy the whole menu if you want.”

“Oh, look who’s pampering me after a massive fight.”

“Now, you’re calling ‘that’ a fight?”

“Still too embarrassed to say ‘sex’, you’re no longer a virgin.”

Culuikha laughed when Godam joined him in the bathtub; which was, obviously too small for two people. They loved, they lived, they were _happy_, and suddenly there was nothing more essential than this.

**Author's Note:**

> fe·lic·i·ty | \ fi-ˈli-sə-tē \  
1a: the quality or state of being happy  
especially: great happiness


End file.
